Playing Doctor with Roman Reigns
by BlackOrchid1980
Summary: You are working the ER one night when Roman Reigns is admitted with a possible concussion. LEMONS! CONTAINS SMUT!


Disclaimer: I do not own either th person or character know as Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: The following story contains adult content. Don't like it? Then do not read. Let others have some fun.

The emergency room was empty accept for a few cases. "Hey!, y/n?" You look up from a chart to see who was calling your name. "Yes?" Emily, a nurse, had this big smile on her face. "You won't believe who is here in our ER." She made this girly squeal that had you quirking a brow at the younger woman. "It's that wrestler, Roman Reigns. He's in exam room 9." That was supposed to be your next stop.

"Some fan threw a metal case at his head." You had been a fan back in the day of. WWE but work seldom left you any time to sit and watch anymore. "Calm down, Emily. He's a man just any other." Emily made an incredulous expression. "Obviously, you have never seen him, Doc." You pushed back a strand of dark hair and headed to exam room 9.

Thankfully a male nurse had attended to Mr. Reigns. Emily could be a little embarrassing sometimes. "Hello. Mr. Reigns. I am Doctor,y/n. I see here that you took a knock to the head." When you finally looked up from the chart, you saw cool steel gray eyes. Your cheeks flushed a bit as you took in the rest of him. For once, Emily wasn't overstating the situation. He was a beautiful man with long black hair and tan skin, a body not too muscular and not too lean. He was perfectly made. The patient cleared his throat, making you realize that he had caught you staring. "A fan got a little out of hand at a house show tonight. Medics wanted to rule out a concussion."

His voice had this deep reverberating timber that complimented the rest of him. He was holding an ice pack to the offended area. You smiled at him. "Guess things get kind of wild at those shows?" He smiled back, making something flutter in your lower stomach. "Yes but you get used to it." You come closer to examine him, taking out of pen light to check his pupils. "Just look straight ahead for me, ok?" His pupil responded normally. It was a little unnerving for you to look into those intense eyes. Roman smiled at you as if he knew exactly what effect he had on woman. You were about the same age, maybe a year or two younger than him.

You turned to put the chart down. "Any nausea or dizziness?" He shook his head. "I need to examine exactly where it made contact with your head." You gave a nervous chuckle. "You're a tall one." Roman bent over while you took a look at the rather nasty bump. "Well, you will probably have a bit of headache from tonight but I don't see any signs of a concussion." He grunted and seemingly got dizzy enough to tip over. "Whoa there." Roman's hands accidentally landed on your breasts. Your hands brace against his huge forearms. He was close...a little too close for your nerves. Your eyes locked for a brief moment, attraction flaring between you. "You ok?" He nodded and settled back onto the exam table. "Maybe you should stick around for a bit, just to be sure everything is ok?"

You help him lay back on the table and quickly exit. Needing a breather, you just stand there and take a few deep cleansing breaths. It had been a long time since you were that attracted to anyone. Roman was feeling just as overwhelmed at the moment. Ever since you walked in the room, that sweet vanilla scent of your perfume wafting in the air, you had his undivided attention. Your warm smile and soft touch was a nice change to the rough treatment he had from the medical staff at the shows each week. As he lay there, eyes closed in thought, Roman wondered what kind of body lay beneath those scrubs and lab coat. A wicked little smile bloomed on his face. Maybe there was a way to find out.

You were sipping a coffee when the intercom in Roman's room buzzed. That man knocked you off your guard at every available moment. Hitting the button, you answered. "Yes?" Roman smiled when he heard your lyrical voice. "My head is really starting to hurt. Could you come back in here for a minute?" Your pulse leaped in the side of your throat. "Be right there." He smirked to himself as he slipped off the vest he usually wore. The minute you walked in all you could see was his naked chest. Holy shit, was he doing that on purpose? One pectoral flexed as your dark eyes ogled him.

"Ummm...you said..." You didn't know what to say. Roman was enjoying the speechless expression on your face. He always did like playing doctor. "Is there a lock on that door? There was this flighty nurse that has been poking her head in and out of here. She's making me a little nervous." That made sense with how Emily could be. "Yeah, sure." You closed the door and flicked the lock. "No cameras?" You frowned. "Cameras? This hospital is kind of ancient. They've needed to upgrade for a long time so no cameras." He got up from the table, coming so close to you that you could smell the expensive cologne that lingered on his skin. "Mr. Reigns." His fingers took the chart from you to toss it on a nearby chair. "Call me Roman." He ran his hand over your hair, making you shiver.

"What are you doing?" His head came down to lay a kiss on your neck while he slipped off the lab coat. "Giving you a chance to do a through examination while I do one of my own on you." Roman got a peak down your shirt and at the nice round breasts you had. "I like chicks with a brain. I guess you could say its a turn on for me." His hands slipped under your shirt, gripping your breasts as his lips brushed lightly over yours, making you moan. "It helps if they're as fucking sexy as you." The kiss took you by surprise, heating and electric lust firing through every nerve in your body. Your arms wrapped around his neck, standing you up on your tip toes to reach him. He tasted as exotic as he looked, dark and sensual.

You felt his tongue tease past your lips, your bodies pressing tight as the wet ache between your legs grew. His groin rubbed against your stomach, letting you get a hint of the erection he was packing behind those black cargo pants. Roman backed up to the table and picked you up bodily to set you on his lap. Those big hands pulled off your top and bra in a strong yank. The wet heat of his mouth surrounded one dusky pink nipple, suckling as his hand dipped past the waist band of your pants. He growled when his fingers met with the damp heat of your pussy. You cried out harshly, his teeth gently biting into your nipple.

He was so animalistic, growling a fierce desire that made your whole body shake. Roman's fingers slowly made circles around your clit, stirring the ache higher and higher. Just when you thought you'd start to beg, he picked her up and laid her back on the table. "You got beautiful breasts." His hand gripped the healthy sized globes, kissing your neck as he ground his erection between your legs. Your nails bit into the flesh of his back. "You're making me crazy...I need you inside me, Roman." He smiled against the flesh of your neck, giving it a playful bite, leaving a small mark that was his alone. "Uh uh, babygirl. I am gonna take my time with you."

Your pants somehow ended up on the floor along with your panties. "Hold on, Darlin'. Gonna be one hell of a ride." Roman hit his knees, licking up your thigh. Holy fuck, it had been so long since anyone had gone down on you. That wide wet tongue slid over the lips of your cunt and you let out shaky breath. His fingers parted you, his tongue taking a long lick. You couldn't hold back the cry which only made him harder. "Don't hold back from me...I want to hear your little cries. Let this whole fucking place know how hot I make you."

The taste of you inflamed his senses. His tongue flicked over your clitoris, making your hips buck. All common sense left your mind as he became more aggressive. Your finger laced tight in those ink black locks. His hands had a tight grip on your thighs as he ate you out. Your body was finally alive...sexual energy pouring through you so potent that you could feel your toes curling. His lips wrapped around that swollen little bud, sucking hard until your thighs clapped down hard on his head. "Holy shit...yes...more...GOD!"Roman loved how all it took was the right touch and you showed your true colors. Such a passionate creature should never go neglected.

When you feel his tongue slide inside of you, you couldn't catch you breath. His thumb rubbed fast circles over your clit as he tongue fucked you. Lights burst behind your eye lids as the tension finally snapped. Roman groaned as your sweet cream greeted his tongue. Bit by bit, he took everything your body gave out. Intense rocking spasms of pleasure drove all sanity from your brain. Roman had to hold you still as the trembling began to subside. Slowly he kissed his way back up your body then took your mouth savagely.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and his brawny frame held you tight. Your hands worked frantically at the fastenings of those pants. Roman hand grabbed your wrists, pulling them above your hand. "I think we need to still those wondering hands or this will be over too damn fast for me." You whimper in surprise as he cuffs your hands to the IV pole attached to the gurney. Roman looked deep into your eyes and you could hear the zipper of his pants. His finger caressed your kiss swollen lips. "Such a pretty mouth...give it to me...I need to feel it around me."

You looked up at him, licking your lips. "Please, Roman. Let me..." You needed as much as he did. When his erection was free from the constrictive material of those pants, you were in awe at his size. His cock was at least 7 or 8 inches, thick and hard, ready for you. Your wet tongue came out to meet his cock as it met your mouth. Roman's eyes closed as your adept tongue swirled over the full round head. Your clit throbbed severely that you clamped down your thighs to help ease the torment. His hips thrust forward slowly at first, your plump pink lips suckling him into the warm wet heaven of your mouth. The gurney began to squeak as his thrusts became more needy.

Your hands pulled at the metal restraints. Roman's fingers skimmed over your body until they reached your cunt. He pinched down on your clit, making you scream with his cock still deep inside your throat. He growled. "I can't wait anymore. I need to fuck you." He pulled back his cock, walked into position at he opening of your body. Slowly Roman slid that iron hard cock into you. "You feel what you do to me? I'm gonna fuck you until you scream for mercy. Fuck! You're so tight, angel." Your bodies fit together just right. "Uhhhhh...Roman...You feel so good..." He pulled back then slammed back into you with such force that your back arched right off the gurney.

"Fuck me, Roman...make me scream your name." A fire lit in those intense eyes, his hips pistoned into high gear. Whether anyone could hear them or not, didn't really matter. You were both beyond caring what anyone could hear coming from that room. Something clicked and suddenly your hands were free. Roman lifted you again so that you were in his lap. His hips slammed upward as you rode him roughly, both of you racing towards the finish line desperately. Breathing became an Olympic event. Roman picked you up again and slammed you up against the wall. All it would take would be for someone to peak and you would be seen in a very compromising position. The idea heightened the excitement.

Your teeth bit into his shoulder as you felt the tidal wave about to burst free. Roman finally let loose inside you, hot cum coating the inner walls of your cunt. Your orgasm over-road ever bit of good sense you had. "Scream for me." Your voice raised as his name echoed through the small room. Pleasure was so intense that it bordered on painful. "Roman!" You held onto each other tightly as little shocks of ecstasy whipped periodically through you. Still breathing hard, Roman kissed you tenderly then let you down on shaking legs. Once you could finally see straight, Roman started to dress. There he goes, you think, right out of my life after knocking me for a loop.

Roman was actually thinking of something very different as he watched you dress too. Once both of you were decent again, you tried to walk by but he stopped you. "You ain't getting rid of me this easy." The door to the room opened where Dean had been standing with a smile on his face. Roman picked you up and over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" Roman slapped your rear and laughed. "What can I say? I like playing doctor from time to time." Dean tried to pretend to be shocked. "Later, man." He started to walk off with you down the hall. "Gonna be much much later, bra."


End file.
